Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-24530269-20161212162004/@comment-30300307-20161218170755
Good question Paleomario66. The chaos emeralds have unlimited power. Space and Time continuum are limited. You can't add, subtract, multiply or divide infinite power. Allow me to explain more. Who creat ed the Space and Time continuum? The answer is God since he is unlimited. Don't get the wrong idea. There is one way to truly defeat Mephiles but it won't happen...suppose if Mephiles gets sealed in a different dimension he can travel back in time to avoid it. The only way that Mephiles would be doomed is for Sega to strip him of his ability to time travel. THEY WILL NEVER EVER DO THAT. Mephiles can time travel. Proof is in Sonic 06 cutscenes. If Mephiles and Bowser were to fight then technically Mephiles would win since he can't truly be killed...Bowser can destroy any physical form he shows up in but his spirit is immortal. Mephiles can use the Dark Chaos Lance(which he used to kill Sonic) to kill Bowser or wound him very badly. Can you give me proof that Bowser is immortal? When Sonic and Elise both time travel TOGETHER in a cutscene to the past to blow out the flame to erase Solaris from existance then Mephiles became the Time Eater and Iblis became Ifrit proving Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic Generations to be canon as well. But First Sonic, Shadow and Silver would have to get away from their opponents about 100m or further away before either 2 or the 3 of them use chaos control to time travel then the Time-Space rifts disappear before any of the Mario characters get the chance to get in. Remember this. Getting away from your opponent isn't always a cowardly move. It's called playing Smart. You mentioned Bowser's ability to time travel in Yoshi's New Island. Well...that's like saying that Bowser survived a Supernova in Super Mario Galaxy. Only Super Mario Galaxy Bowser can survive a Supernova. In Battles without Prep time, Standard Characters in their base forms are used without any power ups. With Prep time you can add Bowser's non standard ability to time travel but the Time Eater will block his abilities to time travel to the past so he can't time travel in this circumstance. I'm happy to debate with you. Unlike most Sonic fanboys I'm a reasonable, logical, Sonic fan. No need to worry. I won't rage at you. I don't even think that Sonic is a God. I know some characters that can beat him. 1. Superman(Post Crisis should make work of him) 2. Flash(Faster than Canon Game Sonic but can't stand a chance against Archie Sonic) 3. Paper Mario(you would have to use Archie Sonic to make it fair) 4. Bill Ciper 5. Goku 6. Mario(If the fight took place on the sinking Titanic ship or under water) If you decide to include Paper Mario and Archie Sonic characters and their abilities then I'll mention Silver's ability to time travel by himself in the Archie Comics by using Chronos Control to go back into the Past to kill off every Mario character in their baby forms then time travel back to the present to fight Rosalina since she can survive outside of the time continuum thus she resets the universe to kill off all the Sonic characters...And the Mario characters as well...except for Silver and the Time Eater since they both can survive outside of the time line. The Time Eater was probably fighting against the Lumas during this battle even though CFC didn't mention it. Rosalina vs Silver: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpwt8FjfcWI